rise_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Capital City
House of Capital City '"The Star of the World"'' 'Capital City '''is the largest city in Fly and is the centre point for the entire world. Created around about 3,000,000 BS, it was the main location for all races, mainly the humans. The city also used to hold The Alliance, a council of kings of all the main cities and settlements in the world. History Founded near 3,000,000 BS, it began as a small market town before it quickly grew, and later became the central part of the world. Rumours soon spread of it's mass wealth, the Elves soon heard of this and came to the city in pursuit of it's wealth, but an alliance was formed. After the dwarves joined the alliance, a few moved to the city in hopes of starting a new wealth, but it until after the Fall of the Dwarves in which several flocked to the city to seek refuge. Fall of the Alliance After the Siege of Flaeoria, the elves blamed the other cities for not helping hold Flaeoria. Tensions arose and the king decided to call an elite meeting of the Alliance to discuss the recent events. The city was flooded with high lords and ladies from around the world in the hopes to coming to a final agreement, but the arguments continued for thirty one years. Getting sick of it, the previous king abdicated and gave it to his son, King Dominus XIV, who also could not think of a way out of the failing Alliance. Under high amounts of stress, the king commanded the break up of the Alliance and the era of peace it brought with it. The city was the focal point of mass riots between the people, all believing that what the king did was a bad decision. He was given a secret service to protect him at all costs and he rarely left the palace. In 15 AS, due to high amounts of stress, it is theorized that the king either commited suicide or passed away. The throne was given to his young daughter; Fliona. She was immediately greeted with angry citizens believing that what her father did shows that she has no worth on the throne. She left the entire situation to her advisors and the Council, hoping that they could come to some agreement. But it was not to last, as by 31 AS there was inner demons in the city which began a downwards spiral About the City The city is split into 5 main sectors; the dwarven, the elven, the commonplace (also known as the market), the humans and the central part of the city (also known as the upper ring of the city) Upper Ring of the City *'White Fortress '''is the main building for the Council, where they hold their meetings and such. *Temple of Jieo is the main temple in the whole belief of the Holders of the Earth, to which many hold a pilgramage to this special and holy place. *The International Fly Museum holding such sacred relics and artifacts from long ago. *Apothecary Academy '''is the place where many apothecaries come to study Trivia *Capital City is based of Victorian London and New York City respectively. Category:Cities Category:Capital City